


【康艾倫】禮物

by snow6594



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow6594/pseuds/snow6594
Relationships: Captain Allen/Connor (Detroit: Become Human)
Kudos: 2





	【康艾倫】禮物

艾倫有些難以置信，他先是愣住，然後眨眨眼，確保自己沒看錯，約莫幾秒才推開門下車。

「你竟然會在事情結束後前來找我。」他淡淡說著。

眼前的仿生人從陰影處現身，走到艾倫面前。

「打從我第一次見到你，就一直在找尋再度見面的契機。」說出這句話當下，仿生人的LED轉動半圈，顏色從湛藍轉向紅色，但那只是瞬間，在他往前走動，讓自己距離SWAT隊長更近當下，燈環已經回復平穩程度。

艾倫想到自己愈見對方的那晚，案件結束後發生在汽車裡的插曲，讓他整整三個月來對仿生人念戀不忘，甚至還為此跑去伊甸園夜總會尋求紓壓，只可惜，永遠比不上眼前這位雖為警用型，卻也具備精湛性愛能力的仿生人。

「我記得你叫做康納吧。」他從關於八月中的記憶，打撈出對方名字。

仿生人點著頭講述：「很高興你還記得我是誰，艾倫隊長——」他想說的不僅有這樣，但艾倫卻沒有給予機會，而是伸手一攬，把康納帶入懷裡。

「叫我艾迪。」他直接說出即便是隊員，也鮮少人知道的本名。

康納有些愣住，但馬上就反應過來並說：「好的， **艾迪。** 」隨著話語，艾倫鬆開手，讓康納有機會反過來抱住他，將腦袋湊上來，吻上有些冰冷的人類雙唇。

在性愛裡，艾倫更喜歡擔任被壓制的那方，他第一次與康納的性愛雖然有些疼，對於他而言卻是至高無上的體驗，艾倫正是因為迷戀那種能清楚感受到碩大性器在後穴連續出入，在試圖不磨出鮮血，引領他攀爬上情慾巔峰的性愛體驗，才會試圖要從伊甸園裡找到同樣滋味，但事實證明，專門設計成提供性愛服務的仿生人，懂更高超玩法，卻無法如康納一般能滿足艾倫需求。

他們吻到後來，康納將懷中的男人用力往後推向堅硬牆壁，在艾倫還沒反應過來前，就把唇挪開。

「我認為應該換個地方，」他謹慎地觀察周遭環境提醒：「在這邊做容易被認識你的人發現。」

艾倫原本還在內心抱怨康納在他們還沒吻夠前就退開，直到聽見對方言論，才趕緊偏轉腦袋，謹慎地觀察周遭環境，目前他距離SWAT只有一條街距離，即便乍看之下沒辦法認出他是平日那名嚴肅男人，但若有熟人開車經過，還是會影響艾倫情緒與生理反應，他趕緊抓住康納衣領。

「立刻帶我去離這邊最近的旅館。」

「Got it！」康納馬上轉動LED，發現離他們所在地最近，還有空房的旅館，並接過艾倫的車鑰匙，與對方進入車內。

* * *

有短暫瞬間，艾倫想要求康納回他家做愛，但立刻把這想法否決，他絲毫辦不到，其原因僅僅是當康納吻住他，兩腿之間的慾望就迅速腫脹，後穴還稍微流淌出液體，渴望被對方滿足，加上他們暫時算擁有一夜情關係，還不屬於真正情人，艾倫堅持能夠踏入自己家門的對象只有男友。

開車前往旅館途中，康納的LED不時轉動，視線也頻繁落在艾倫身上，似乎想詢問一些事情，卻基於某種原因，直到他們把車停好，才扭頭望著艾倫。

「艾迪，你已經勃起將近十分鐘了。」這直接、毫不掩蓋的言論，是艾倫最期盼的，他咧嘴一笑，從副駕駛把身軀倚靠過去。

「全都是因為你。」剛說完，他就縮短彼此距離，用力吻上康納唇瓣。

艾倫攀爬到駕駛座，雙腿跨坐著康納大腿，歪頭加深雙方的吻，先前那場性愛他們沒接吻，康納迅速在車內脫除艾倫褲子，就這麼直接把性愛模組捅入緊繃甬道，這次也許是因為中間康納有跟某個人類上床過，或發生其他原因，促使這回的康納除了接吻外，還知道用手揉捏艾倫的緊緻臀部，挑逗床伴慾望。

康納在艾倫因為需要氧氣，匆忙結束接吻時安靜呢喃。

「生日快樂。」

艾倫挑下右側眉毛說著：「你是為了慶祝我生日，才特地跑來找我？」

康納露出些許笑容回答：「我也不知道，自從打破指令牆後，我就只能憑藉自己能力來決定未來方向，昨天系統提醒有我認識的人即將生日，當我發現原來是你，完全沒有多想，立刻向DPD請假，跑來SWAT附近等待你下班。」

艾倫感到溫馨，他已經有數年時間沒有慶祝過生日，康納這番行徑宛如一隻蜻蜓，停留在艾倫沒有太多情緒反應的心靈湖面，造成些許漣漪，他悄然勾起嘴角。

「非常謝謝，但既然都特地過來了，我們不妨先進房間吧。」

康納的LED轉動著，雙頰有些藍，神情因為提醒緊張許多，仿生人用手推動艾倫身軀，把對方從大腿挪開，並拉起對方手掌，別過頭望著SWAT隊長。

「你希望生日禮物是什麼樣的？」

艾倫笑著回答：「越能讓我驚喜越好。」

康納隨即收緊手指，帶動棕髮男人小跑步進入旅館內部。

* * *

長久下來的鍛鍊，讓艾倫體格穩定落在結實程度，但他沒有時間找尋對象，甚至於連隨便脫下褲子自慰都認為浪費時間，若不是遇見康納，他還一度以為自己是性冷感。

兩人一關閉旅館大門，康納就伸手把艾倫帶入懷裡，熱切吻著高大男子，同時用手拉住制服鈕扣，一顆顆把束縛著艾倫健壯身軀的布料掀開，促使他能觸摸到胸膛。

「你沒必要執著於我。」康納坦言。

「囉嗦，」艾倫有些惱怒，他並不喜歡仿生人一覺醒，就開始有自我嫌棄的傾向，他用手拉住康納的制服，將腦袋湊上去高聲指出：「你可知道這三個月來，我滿腦子都是想再度遇見你，被徹底滿足的事實嗎？」

康納的LED轉動著，燈環瞬間變為黃色，他直直凝視SWAT隊長。

「你沒撒謊。」他報告出掃描結果。

「那當然，」艾倫說著，臂膀一拉就將上衣脫掉，露出帶有大量傷痕的背脊與胸部，他朝還沒脫衣服的康納表明：「現在你是想把衣服脫了跟我做，還是轉身離去，當成沒這回事？」

「當然是繼續！」康納急忙大喊，還按照自身回應，乖乖把藍色制服與襯衫甩開，轉身投入與艾倫尚未結束的接吻中。

棕髮男子無法認定這只是純粹的性愛，康納並非其他日子，而是在他生日這天才現身，還親口說出要替他慶祝，從任何角度來推斷，都不會是普通的情慾抒發。

康納張開嘴巴，把舌頭直接推進艾倫的溫熱口腔，手掌順著SWAT隊長背後輕撫，快速抵達褲頭，在揉捏翹挺臀部，增添彼此的火熱氛圍後就從褲子探入，指頭輕戳已經稍微濕潤的穴口。

「看來你非常想要。」仿生人笑了笑。

艾倫結束吻，直接傳達自身觀點：「既然是我生日，那麼你就沒必要詢問，直接來才叫做驚喜。」

康納感到羞愧，腦袋整個撇開，絲毫不敢直視艾倫，後者隨即低下頭，用平靜許多的言語呢喃。

「這畢竟是特別日子，放輕鬆，就按照你的想法去做吧。」

康納眨眨眼，別過頭將琥珀色大眼睜大些許，神情有些不確定：「真的？」他嘗試探詢，顯然怕是陷阱。

艾倫兩手一攤，咧嘴微笑：「我人就站在這邊，隨時歡迎。」

獲得邀約的康納LED總算緩緩轉為平靜，重新撫摸艾倫身軀，雙手扣住褲腰，把套入艾倫雙腿的西裝褲扯下，隔著剩餘的布料，輕托已經聳立些許，撐起小型帳篷的慾望。

「我並不想立刻進入你。」康納表示。

「沒關係，一切由你自己作主。」艾倫輕描淡寫地表示，雖說如此，他不時把目光投向康納的雙腿之間，好奇對方有什麼計策。

康納默不作聲，手掌攤開揉捏起目前只有稍微腫漲的肉柱，艾倫不禁仰起腦袋，安靜喘息，康納把腦袋往前挪動，吻上被曬到呈現些許黝黑的頸部，他動作無法說是溫柔，帶有粗魯態度，但這卻是艾倫非常渴望、迫切想擁有的，隨著手掌動作，他擺動起臀部，以身體語言做出邀約，表明還想體驗更深層的行為，康納不愧是高科技產物，立即就讀懂背後意思，手掌往上方一推，把艾倫的淡藍色底褲抽離，緩緩移動，沿著臀縫觸摸到穴口，沒有任何語言提醒，就將手指送入甬道，艾倫頓時發出更響亮的呼喊，蜜穴再度流淌出些許液體。

「你得把自己的褲子脫下來才能做。」在強烈情慾與快感中，艾倫撐開眼皮，望著康納的牛仔褲提醒。

已經慢慢掌握艾倫喜好的康納上半身往前推移，腦袋湊近艾倫耳畔，與沒有太多情感的語調說著：「我希望你幫我脫。」說出這句話時，他還將手指往前擠壓些，給予艾倫暢快歡愉。

艾倫相當滿意，他伸展臂膀，貼住康納的褲子，眼神完全放在對方兩腿之間，剛把拉鍊往下推，就連同內部的薄布料用力拉扯，碩大硬物立即彈出，艾倫雙眼整個發亮。

「沒想到你挺『有料』的。」他用手輕撈康納的性愛模組，讚嘆於模控生命技術高超到能把人造生殖器塑造幾乎於他自己那根沒兩樣。

康納的LED變紅一秒，但很快就恢復過來，用過於理智的口吻告知：「只是因為模控生命為了讓人類不會感覺我太像機器。」

艾倫鮮少認為仿生人們能被稱作機器，起初他確實不怎麼喜歡仿生人，但這僅僅是因為他們與人類過度相像，若真要說像機器的部分，就是習慣聽命行事，他的右手環繞住康納的腫脹，想像稍後自己被這具有一定份量的龐然大物進入有多舒服。

「我想幫你口交。」他毫不猶豫地說。

「但今天是你生日，壽星應該是躺下來享受的那方，沒必要替他人服務。」康納指出。

「那可不一定，當我嘗試跟伊甸園仿生人做愛時，也有含他們的性愛模組，要求直接射進我嘴裡。」艾倫絲毫不介意親口講述這段事實，一旦拋開SWAT隊長身分，他往往能在床鋪上展現自己對於情慾的奢望。

康納把雙腿伸展些許，試圖讓艾倫有足夠空間，在他將手指從艾倫體內抽離同時，棕髮男人緩慢蹲下身，張口收起牙齒，把康納的慾望放進口中，不同於人類陰莖，仿生人的性愛模組乾淨許多，康納的慾望甚至不像伊甸園仿生人般，還帶有淡淡塑膠味，讓艾倫有種自己在舔按摩棒的錯覺。

康納不會像人類被服務發出響亮呻吟，或是身軀顫抖，但從LED偏轉頻率，艾倫得知自己做對了，他沿著肉柱舔出一條痕跡，伸手揉捏兩邊的小球，引導硬挺在口腔四處戳刺，促使性愛模組腫漲更多，他不時抬頭觀察康納舉動，滿意對方在擴張同時，還單手扣住他的腦袋，扭動下半身，將碩大慾望推向接近喉嚨的位置，按照艾倫要求，全數交代在對方口中。

艾倫的喉嚨鼓動，順利把沒有任何氣味的人造精液嚥下肚，把正打算抽衛生紙給SWAT隊長的康納嚇到LED轉動一圈。

「你竟然敢吞！」他拔高的聲音直接傳達出詫異。

艾倫攤攤手，神情相當平靜：「如果不打算吃，就不會要求你直接射進來。」

康納輕眨琥珀色眼睛，企圖整理關於人類的訊息，最後繞去艾倫身後，以明顯豎起的性愛模組抵住仍舊很濕的穴口。

「顯然你比我想像中還色。」他雙手從後方抱住艾倫低喃。

男子扭頭凝視身後的仿生人，直接回應：「所以你想滿足我這淫蕩傢伙嗎？」在性愛中，他向來能毫不猶豫，講述這些助興台詞。

康納把艾倫身軀往前推動，讓對方趴在床鋪上，並往前擠壓，憑藉艾倫的透明體液，深入甬道內。

艾倫用雙臂支撐身軀，扭動起下半身，很快就與康納一起律動，粗大碩物瞄準艾倫已經體驗過多次性愛的身體抽插，不同於其他技術精湛的仿生人或早年上過艾倫的男人們，康納技術依舊不是很好，甚至有幾次沒算清楚力道，促使艾倫仰起腦袋叫喊，但這始終是這名渾身佈滿傷痕的男人非常需要與渴望，他別過頭看著康納專注進出自己體內，以及從未平靜過的LED，暢快喘息，用更大的力量去擺盪身軀，容納想佔據溫熱禁地的昂揚。

也許是因為技術不佳，在艾倫還沒真正高潮前，就深切感受到埋入體內的慾望震動幾次，頃刻間，熟悉的濁物就自肉刃噴湧而出，填滿艾倫的穴口。

他忍不住講述目前情況：「我還沒爽到。」

康納卻已經把性愛模組拔出，羞愧地致歉：「以現在情況來看，馬上做第二次會對你的身體造成傷害。」

「才不會！」艾倫大吼，用力拉住康納的臂膀，把對方推向床鋪，康納整個人躺在柔軟床墊上，LED瘋狂轉動，雙眼望著艾倫，後者抬起大腿，望著康納表示：「別忘記，我是 **壽星。** 」

他跨越康納身軀，柔軟臀部對準還沒癱軟下去的肉柱，緩慢坐下去，讓流出大量濁液的後穴重新被塞滿，他仰頭長嘆，雙掌貼著康納胸膛，盡情晃起身軀。

能夠完美反應出人類行為的康納，沒多久就被艾倫這番舉止拉入情慾漩渦，他用臂膀拉住艾倫雙手，擺動起下半身，粗長柱體在撞擊到艾倫體內的前列腺時，造成SWAT隊長發出響亮呻吟，康納隨即露出有些狡詐的笑容。

「準備迎接好『驚喜』。」

坐在他身上的艾倫喘著氣，低頭凝視仿生人的琥珀色眼眸呢喃：「快來！」

康納咧嘴一笑，將艾倫的身軀往床鋪位置推動，原本坐在康納身上的艾倫隨即被壓制在床鋪間，注視壓在他身上，輕撫自己臉龐的警用仿生人，隨後，康納就對準方才的小點猛烈抽插，包含情愫的性愛，讓艾倫不斷輕吐悶哼，他用雙腿勾住康納身軀，喜悅呻吟，在康納眼裡，這是純粹的誘人畫面，原本就快要高潮的艾倫，沒多久就在康納懷中被抽插到射精，而仿生人也順利達到第二次高峰，白色汙濁灑落在艾倫體內，以及雙方的肚皮上。

艾倫幾乎無法看清眼前畫面，他認為除了尚未褪去的情慾，還有某部分是來自於康納的愛。

「我喜歡你送給我的禮物。」他安靜說道。

康納低頭吻了吻SWAT隊長，並未立刻把性愛模組從對方體內拔走，直接就提出另一件事：「艾迪，我其實還要贈予其他東西，你可以自行選擇要不要接受。」

艾倫挑挑眉毛，感到疑惑：「除了這場美好性愛，你還打算給我什麼？」

康納的琥珀色眼眸緊密望著艾倫的翠綠色，柔情訴說：「請與我交往。」

艾倫發現自己在微笑，他能接受這份追求，但此時卻選擇擺盪起臀部，讓康納慾望被內壁緊密包覆，並說：「12點還沒過，在生日結束前，我想繼續享受禮物。」

康納咧嘴一笑，低頭吻著艾倫雙唇，律動起全身，引導棕髮男子前往下一輪性愛。


End file.
